Eating meats can be a messy experience even when using utensils. Having to cut the meat into pieces can take long and can be a tiring experience. As such, there are several meats that are left on the bone, allowing the user to eat with their hands and forgo the arduous process of cutting the meat. While preparing and serving meat on the bone is popular throughout dining establishments, it is a unique experience that is limited to meat. Even further, the experience of eating meat off of the bone is limited to certain cuts of meat. This means that individuals do not have a wide selection of meat types when choosing to eat meat off of the bone. Furthermore, individuals who do not eat meat are not able to enjoy and partake in the experience of eating food off of the bone.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a food skewer that provides a user with the experience of eating meat/food stuff off a bone that is not normally eaten off of a bone. For example, the present invention can be used with high quality cuts of meat, such as filet mignon, or non-meat products, such as baked goods, candies, meat substitutes, etc. The present invention has two interlocking parts—a skewing piece and an end cap—that may resemble one or more animal bones, to support a desired food and give the user the experience of eating off of the bone. The skewing piece is used to pierce and support the desired meat/food stuff, and also provides a portion for the user to grasp in order to maneuver the meat/food stuff. Meanwhile, the end cap secures the meat/food stuff to the skewing piece, protects the user from incurring injury from the skewing piece, and provides an additional portion for the user to grasp in order to maneuver the meat/food stuff.